


Old Friends

by freckles42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bulgaria - Freeform, F/M, First Dates, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckles42/pseuds/freckles42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione goes to Bulgaria to visit an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

" _Khan Krum_?" Hermione asked, peering at the plaque in front of the old church, sounding out the Cyrillic. She glanced up at the well-preserved building before sparing an arched eyebrow for Viktor, doing her best to restrain a smile. "Any relation?" 

He looked suitably embarrassed but amused, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets as a breeze rushed around the corner. "Your reading is improving. And, yes. He vas… my great-great-great-" He withdrew a gloved hand and waved it vaguely, suggesting many more 'greats' to add, "-grandfather. He vas a great leader for the Bulgarians. Strict but just. But that vas a long time ago." 

Hermione shook her head a bit, glad for the extra cover her hair gave her. Viktor had been a brilliant companion all weekend, listening sympathetically and offering his advice on her frustrations with Ron and, well, her entire life, really. He'd conducted her around Sofia and shown her all sorts of wonderful historical locations, watching with a smile as she got excited about all the history surrounding them. He'd taken her to a _mehana_ , which felt like a very Bulgarian take on pubs, and she'd been able to really enjoy the local culture. But most of all, she'd enjoyed his company. She was secretly quite pleased that he'd volunteered to act as her tour guide. She'd thought, initially, that she wanted to be alone, but what she truly needed was company that gave without asking for anything. Everything was so easy with him. 

She turned and smiled at him, glad for the thick coat she was wearing but kicking herself for forgetting her gloves. Despite it being May, the temperature had barely broken 50 degrees, and with the winds whipping in off the mountains, it felt much cooler. 

"Thank you, Viktor," she said, rubbing her hands together. "For this weekend," she explained, when he gave her a questioning look. 

"Ve are old friends, yes?" he said, reaching out and taking her hands in his, pressing them between his palms, rubbing gently. She shivered a littled and nodded. "Ve have alvays gotten along," he continued. "Even ven ve first met, I knew you vere a very special vitch." 

She blushed, not wanting to admit how nice his hands felt on hers, how good it felt to be touched again, even in the simplest of ways. She still loved Ron, though, and- 

She pulled her hands from his gently. "Viktor," she protested quietly. 

He furrowed his brow. "I have made a mistake." 

"No, no mistake," Hermione countered quickly, taking his hands again, concerned. "No mistake, Viktor." She slowly rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, feeling the calluses there. She looked down, gathering her thoughts. After all, she was meant to be with Ron. Wasn't she? Everyone had always thought so, and even now people were saying they were meant to be together, he just needed time to come around. 

But he'd had time, and… what if he didn't? What if he found another witch? What if he never wanted her back? Her stomach turned over at the thought and she gripped Viktor's hands tighter for support. She didn't want to be the idiot spinster who sat around, waiting for some man who could never call to ring the doorbell. She wasn't that sort of a girl. She'd gone mental trying to cling to someone who did nothing but push her away. How had she become that sort of a person? Was she so afraid of living her own life that she couldn't identify herself away from Ron? 

"No," she whispered, still gazing down at her hands as they gripped Viktor's. "I'm not that sort of a girl." 

"Vat sort of a girl?" Viktor asked, dipping his head a little to attempt to make eye contact with her. He lifted a hand from hers to tip her chin up. "You vere thinking." 

"I was," she said, nodding, letting her chin rest lightly against his fingers. For some reason, Viktor was the only person who could get away with lifting her chin without making it seem condescending. She always associated it with a primary school teacher who'd done that before punishing students. With Viktor, though, it just seemed an extension of who he was, almost like he was making sure that she knew that he cared. 

"Zat makes for trouble, you know," he said, smiling. He rubbed his thumb against her jaw before letting his hand drop. "Vat vere you thinking about?" 

"How I deserve someone better for myself," she said. "Better than Ron, I mean," she added quickly, blushing, not wanting him to think she was referring to him. 

"You vere together for a long time. I do not think it vas a bad match. Ronald Veasley is not a bad man." He slowly turned her hand over in his and laced his fingers thread with hers. This time, she did not pull her hand away. "But I think, perhaps, you could do vith a better match. You deserve a vizard who vill not leave at the first sign of trouble. You need one who knows how to forgive." 

"Know any?" she joked quietly, turning her attention back on the beautiful, old cathedral. It had stood for a thousand years, yet the architecture was brilliantly different from that of Hogwarts. Built by Muggles instead of Wizards, yet they were both places of learning, in their own way. 

"Vun or two," he said, smiling, then pulled their hands together deep into his coat pocket, drawing her closer to his side. "I must admit, I had hoped, ven I got your letter…" He trailed off, looking up at the building with her. "I vas very happy." 

"I'm sorry I was so distant for so long," Hermione said, leaning slightly against him. "When you're with someone, they can consume your entire life." 

"And you vere saving the world," Viktor provided. "No need to apologise. There is nothing to forgive. You are here now." 

"I am," she agreed, letting him gently lead them away from the church and back towards his home. 

"So you vill come back to visit me soon, yes?" he asked as they turned onto one of the main streets, walking past a large bazaar. "There is much more of Sofia to show you. And I vill not deny that I vould like to be seeing you again." 

"How does next weekend sound?" she asked, shaking her head at a vendor trying to sell azure beads to her. 

"It makes me think that five days is far too long period of time. You vould stay vith me again?" 

"If you don't mind," she replied, blushing at his reply. "I've enjoyed staying with you. You've been a very gracious host." 

He smiled cheerfully, making Hermione remember him from when they first met. He looked so young when he smiled, and even his new facial hair couldn't disguise it. "Vonderful." 

They walked another block together, enjoying the quiet of the evening. The smell of roasted meat wafting out of the bazaar made Hermione's stomach rumble rather loudly. 

Viktor let out a hearty laugh. "A woman vith an appetite! Come, let us eat." He pulled her towards the market. "After all, ve don't have long before you must leave." 

Smiling, Hermione wondered if she could change her departure time so she wouldn't have to leave until morning.


End file.
